Beside me the Whole Damn Time
by butterflylion14
Summary: When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew - Arrigo Boito. Fitzsimmons' story from the day they first met leading up to wherever AoS takes them. I hope you all enjoy.


A.N: So I watched the season finally. I cried for hours. They did not just end it like that, they did not! Maybe I'm in denial, but they just can't end it like that! So, now I'm writing this while crying and re-bogging every damn gif on Tumblr. This is their story, from the beginning; on the first day they met – Fitz and Simmons. I hope I do them justice.

**Day One**

_When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew. _

-Arrigo Boito

Jemma Simmons was not familiar with the feeling of nervousness. From a young age she had sailed her way through tests and exams without a hint of nervousness. She had never been scared or fidgety or worried. She had found solace and security in her immense workload and excelled under the pressure exams gave her.

But now, sat outside an office in the most prestigious university in Britain, she finally had to admit she was nervous. Her fingers were tapping on the leather of the sofa she was perched on, pale skinny legs swinging anxiously. Jemma even tasted blood as she chewed and chewed on her bottom lip. She looked at the two large suitcases next to her and the large rucksack by her feet and swallowed.

The boy next to her, Leopold Fitz, looked to be in the same position as Jemma. He was tapping one shoe on the wooden floor, pencil scratching against the paper of a notebook as he scribbled on it. Stealing a glance, Jemma could just make out the figures of an equation. Mathematics, she noted and probably physics. Engineering a possibility; actually, she retracts that previous thought, catching a glance at his hands; well worn and calluses. Engineering was a definite.

There is silence in the hall they sit next to each other in, both having arrived without their parents. Leopold Fitz appears to have brought less luggage than her; only a small rucksack and a suitcase. She sighs and looks up, the boy's eye for the first time. He smiles tentatively and she returns it, opening her mouth wider to introduce herself but is interrupted by a nasally "Fitzsimmons?"

Both Leopold and Jemma turned to the voice, acknowledging a young and bored looking receptionist.

"Fitz," Jemma says quickly, pointing at the Leopold.

"Simmons," he returns, pointing at her.

They stop and look at each other, realising what they had done and they smile again, less tentative this time.

The receptionist rolls her eyes and points to the office. "Professor Norton will see you both now."

Professor Norton's room is a lot like the man himself; large and messy, files and bits of paper everywhere, but he has granted them this opportunity and so they say nothing. The professor indicates the two seats in front of his desk and once both the young scientists have shaken his hands, they drop onto the chairs with a thump.

"So," the professor begins, "Leopold Fitz, meet Jemma Simmons."

The pair turn and smile as they shake hands. "Leo," he offers as a name for her to use.

"Jemma," she replies.

"Now, down to business. You are both fourteen, correct?"

"Yes sir," they say together, causing a chortle from the professor.

"Good, good," he turns a few pages and nods. "Right, first things first, while it may be impractical, to say the least, both of you are too young to share a dorm with the other students here. Therefore, I have taken the liberty of placing you both in the same dorm for your first year here at Cambridge."

Jemma looks at Fitz in surprise. Fitz looks back at Jemma, the same expression on his face.

"Is that a problem?" the professor questions, concern on his face. "I appreciate the impracticality of the situation, but not only are you too young to share with other students, Cambridge does not have the space to house you separately, nor does it make a habit of accepting students under the age of sixteen." He adds. Jemma raises an eyebrow and Leo nods.

"Sharing will be fine sir," Jemma says quietly, though her insides have melted to butter. She is used to a quiet and empty house; to share with a boy she's only just met is rather nerve racking to say the least.

"Excellent," the professor responds, face beaming. He hands them each a lesson schedule. The two scientists look on in confusion.

"Sir," Leo begins, but Jemma finishes his sentence.

"You've given me the wrong classes."

They look at each other again, and now the professor is watching them intently. He's never seen anything like this, and, pretending the mistake on the schedules was intentional, he clears his throat.

"Yes, the courses you both signed up for changed their components at the last minute. You will both be undertaking a combined course of biochemistry and engineering. I take it that's not a problem?"

Jemma looks at Leo, who shrugs slightly and she nods, not hesitating to smile. Swallowing, Leo is the first to speak, "not at all sir."

It's at this point that Jemma realises that Leo's accent is not English; it's Scottish. She mentally notes this in surprise and makes a note to ask him what part of the northern country he's from and what it is like.

"Well," the professor says, kindly realising that this brief – although it felt longer- welcome is now over; the young students need to settle in for the afternoon, before the older students begin their studies as well. "I'll show you both to your dorm room and then I'll leave you both to your own devices."

The walk to their dorm is a long way from the entrance to the campus and Jemma finds herself struggling with both her suitcases. Leo catches her arm as she trips over her own feet – she's always been clumsy- and takes the suitcase.

"Thank you," she says quietly and he shrugs, blushing slightly.

"No problem, Jemma," he rolls her name off his Scottish tongue with ease, as if he's known her all his life and continues on the same direction at the professor, pausing to let her catch up. Jemma shakes her head slightly and skips to catch up.

Their dorm is last in the first floor of dorms and obviously larger than most. The door numbered twenty opens onto the main area of the dorm; a long white kitchenette down one wall and at the end of that side a door that leads to the bathroom. In the middle of the floor is a black sofa with a television in front of it. As Jemma turns around a wall she is faced with two beds, desks and wardrobes. There are shelves fitted to the walls and a large window, the afternoon sun shielded by a light blind.

Only once the professor has finished his lecture on rules and regulations on decorating and lights out and groceries and has left Jemma and Leo to their own devices, does Jemma break the ice.

"So, what part of Scotland are you from?" she asks as they unpack their suitcases.

"Glasgow," Is his reply, "what part of England are you from?"

"Sheffield,"

And so the afternoon rolled lazily into evening, Jemma and Leo taking it in turns to ask each other questions. Both learn that neither are the best at socialising. It is a silent agreement that hangs over them, to stick together for the first few days, at least until they find their feet.

"Just so you know, I'm terrible at physics." Jemma finally admits over a slice of pizza.

Leo laughs and turns to, his brogue thickening as he replies. "I'm terrible at biology and chemistry, so I guess we're even."


End file.
